


Take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.

by WonHaxicated



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonHaxicated/pseuds/WonHaxicated
Summary: And Bora then took the offered hand in her own, Siyeon squeezed her hand gently before tugging her. Still full of hesitation, the smaller woman let Siyeon drag her headfirst, soon their hesitant steps grew bolder. The gnawing feeling of dread and fear on Bora’s chest was replaced with excitement and anticipation.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72
Collections: DreamCatcher Taylor Swift Ficfest 2k20





	Take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.

“'Sup cutie wanna ride?”

Bora moved her gaze from her tired feet towards the confident voice accompanied by the smooth hum of the engine of a black Bentley continental convertible.

She scoffed loudly, face contorts in pure distaste “No thanks, I’m good.” She made sure her disinterest is obvious with her whole being. Her eye twitched in annoyance when the stranger’s smile broadened at her displayed attitude.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” The stranger shook her head as she waved her hand, dismissing her words from earlier. “But seriously do you need a ride? You’re sitting at the side of a secluded highway with luggage and the next town is more than 100 kilometers away. There’s not even a single vehicle traveling here aside mine.” She ran her fingers in her jet black hair before leaning closer to point a finger on the said luggage. “Okay, How about this.” Bora stopped for a moment, watching the other woman tap her finger on the steering wheel before meeting the stranger’s sparkling dark brown orbs as she smiled brightly towards her. “Since I’m stopping by the next town anyway, I can drop you there if you want. Come on, the sun’s setting soon and I can’t leave you here alone. Especially when you look like that so, what do you say?” The black haired stranger beamed, her eyes turning into crescents.

Bora weighed her options carefully. It's true she’s stranded in the middle of a secluded highway, it’s turning dark, and it's getting cold, she has nowhere to go, and she can’t walk a hundred kilometer yet alone another few meters with her feet already in pain. On the contrary, she can’t just go with this weird stranger offering her a ride, what if she’s a serial killer? A kidnapper? A rapist? But as she looks at the black-haired woman waiting in front of her, she can’t feel anything sketchy from her.

And she badly needs a ride.

She sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose “Fine.”

“Sweet!”

Feeling her auburn hair sway from the breeze of the cold air with the sun setting down the horizon, painting the sky with soft orange and pink dusted with purple.

The stranger taps her fingers in the steering wheel as she hums lowly to herself, filling the silence between them with something confortable. Her free hand running through her soft jet black locks.

Bora tries not to stare too much.

This might not be so bad after all.

“Can I play some music?” The other woman asked, eyes still trained on the road as she reaches for the stereo. Soon a loud shrieking voice accompanied by thrashing percussions and heavy guitar riffs booms through the car speakers making Bora jump in her seat, hands covering her ears, glaring at the unsuspecting woman who bobs her head enthusiastically to the beat.

“Is that even music?” She yelled above the noise, her hand reaching to stop the so called music.

“Rude!” The black haired woman side eyed her, clicking her tongue as her vibes was cut off harshly. “Thay’re my favorite band!” Bora helplessly sat in her place as the music once again filled the space of the vehicle, head pulsating to the loud beat of the drums as if it's going to explode anytime soon with her ears literally about to bleed.

“At least lower the volume!” Bora barks, stopping herself from punching the driving woman.

Finally, the music plays in a tolerable volume, she let out a shuddering breath of relief making the other woman chuckle. “Aw, you’re such a princess.” She coos.

“Shut up! What is the band called anyways? They sound like they smoke three packs a day.” Bora listens carefully to the song, listens as the vocalists shrieks, and screams like he has pins and needles scratching his throat.

“Squawking seagulls.” The driving woman answered proudly.

Bora gawked at the latter, not believing her ears. She bursts into a fit of laughter, throwing her head as she struggles for air. “Well if that isn’t very fitting!”

“Hey they have good songs, okay?” she retorted, taking full offense from the auburn haired woman.

“Whatever you say.”

It rained not long after, the soft pitter-patter of rain at the now-closed roof of the car muffles the pulsating music. The wet pavement captures the picturesque setting sun as if they’re driving over the dusted purple sky.

\---

They arrived at the town called Sluttinhoe about three hours after the drive and deafening thrash metal songs. Bora swears she’s completely deaf in her left ear and fully educated about different metal genres.

“We’d like to stay for the night.” The black haired woman says, knocking at the inn’s reception table, hoping to wake up the sleeping innkeeper with a tabloid covering his face. “Excuse me!” the two women watches as the man flinched and fell off his chair with a loud thud. Moments after of loud grunting, he faced the women with an annoyed look.

“300 bucks for one room per night.”

“What? That’s too much!” Bora protests at the blatant scamming.

“We only have one room left and if you don’t want to take it then get lost.” He snarled, picking up his tabloid before settling himself in the chair, getting ready to go back to sleep.

“No, we’ll take it.” Bora stared at the taller woman in disbelief. “For two nights please.”

“You can’t be serious. I’m not paying for this shit.”

The taller woman shrugs as she fishes out her wallet from her back pocket and placed the bills on the counter, taking the key with a discolored Pikachu keychain in return.

They made their way up the stairs carrying their own luggage, the stairs creaking with every step. The auburn haired woman gagged at the foul odor trespassing her olfactory senses when they stepped in the hallway leading to their overly expensive room.

The air smells like a mixture of vomit, alcohol, smoke, and piss. Totally not fitting the price of their two-night stay.

And unsurprisingly, the room looks exactly what she imagined. One queen-sized bed with tacky sheets, torn wallpaper and flickering lights. “You wasted your money on this shithole.”

“Hey, at least we have a place to stay the night.” The taller woman walked over the bed and placed her duffle bag, eyes scanning the room. “The bathroom looks pretty decent.”

“Are you blind?” Bora looked around in disgust.

“It will do, no worries.” The black haired woman smiles warmly, making Bora’s insides melt slightly. “By the way, let’s start over. I’m Siyeon. Lee Siyeon.” Bora glances at Siyeon’s soft-looking offered hand.

Taking it gingerly, she wrapped her hand around the offered hand.

Soft.

“Bora. Kim Bora.” And the dim room suddenly seems a lot more brighter with Siyeon’s blinding smile.

After consuming the inn’s offered tortilla wraps that seemingly taste like cardboard, they settled in bed with a rolled blanket between them serving as a barrier. 

The last thing Bora heard before drifting off with a small smile on her face is Siyeon whispering a soft “Good night.”

\--

Turns out Sluttinhoe is a small town with a population less than a few hundred that relies solely on agriculture.

Bora entered their shared room eyes busy looking for her companion who happened to just step out of the showers, clad in a baggy Squawking seagulls shirt as she dries her jet black hair.

“There you are” Bora smiled before grabbing the other woman by the arm “Let’s go. This old man asked for help on his farm in exchange for unlimited alcohol and food in his pub.” She continued to drag the poor confused woman out of the room.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Siyeon pryed her arm of the assertive woman.

“What? Come on, its free food! And more importantly, free alcohol!”

“At least let me wear some pants, will you?” Bora glanced downwards and immediately flushed at the sight.

Avoiding eye contact, she turned on her heels. “W-well, do it quickly. I’ll wait for you outside.”

Bora grunted, slapping her legs. She’s been crouched down picking strawberries for too long that her legs started to fall asleep. With the last couple of handfuls of the fruit down to the basket, she finally stood up, groaning as she stretched her tired limbs.

Sighing in relief, she scanned her surroundings, eyes busy looking for a certain black haired woman. Bora giggled at the sight of Siyeon tending to a herd of sheep.

She walked down to the clearing, jumping over the wooden fence where the soft fluffy mammals were. “Hey.” she greeted the woman who’s busy feeding the animals and acknowledged her with a hum “Aw aren’t you so cute!” she crouched down and placed her hands to the sheep’s cloud-like fur and squeals as her hand sinks through. "IT'S SO SOFT!!!”

Siyeon chuckles at the smaller woman’s antics.“Careful, don’t want them to charge at you.”

Bora pulled her hand out immediately in pure horror. “They will?” She then made her way behind the taller woman to hide making the latter laugh.

“I’m just messing with you.”

Bora scoffed and pushed the woman in front of her lightly who stumbles dramatically. Siyeon stared at her with faked hurt, eyes glinting with mischief as she walks closer to the smaller woman “You started this.” Bora shrieks, backing away then they broke into a full chase.

The two women laughing hysterically at the absurdity of the situation as a herd of soft fluffy mammals run around with them.

Bora sipped on her third glass of draft beer in a local pub with dim lights and jazz music.

“Why aren’t you drinking?” She pouted towards the taller girl who barely finished her own glass of beer. The old man fulfilled his promise as they now can fill their stomach with unlimited free food and alcohol so, she feels slightly bummed that she’s the only one who’s enjoying this.

“Clearly if one of us going to get wasted, at least one of us needs to be sober enough.” Siyeon smiled warmly before flicking a piece of nacho at the pouting woman.

“How can I be sure you didn’t plan this? Making me drunk so you can do anything to my body.” Bora glared, arms covering her body as she moved away from their shared table.

“If I wanted that, I would have done that the moment I laid my eyes on you.” Siyeon’s dark orbs scanned her whole face, taking in every detail she can get from the shitty lighting of the pub. “I wouldn’t dare touch you, besides we barely know each other.” She took a huge gulp of her drink, downing it all.

Bora dropped her arms to her sides, trusting Siyeon’s words. Yes, the latter’s clothing preference and appearance might scream trouble and bad boy persona but the taller woman was nothing but sweet towards her and that thought alone makes her giddy her.

Thankful that Siyeon pulled over at the side of the road for her and not some disgusting creepy stinky perverted dude, her lips formed a small smile.

“So where exactly are you going?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Siyeon bit a nacho, fingers covered with sauce and grease “Nowhere. I have no destination in mind, I’m just following where the road will take me. You can say I like to be free, do whatever I want with my life.” She sucked the remaining sauce in her fingers before wiping it with a paper towel “You?”

“I-I don’t know exactly.” Bora watched the liquor ripples as she moved her glass. “I guess I’m fine with anywhere.”

“You run away from home didn’t you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Bora gulped down the remaining of her drink before asking the bartender for a refill.

“It's okay, we’re all runaways in our own ways.” Siyeon’s eyes were sincere and Bora tried so hard not to drown in them.

That night they lay in bed with no rolled blanket in between to separate them, but instead, Bora has her arms wrapped over the taller woman’s midriff, Siyeon’s fingers threading over her hair with their legs intertwined.

“Can I come with you? Let me go with you.” She breathed in Siyeon’s scent, mint invading her senses as she buries her face deeper at the crook of the taller woman’s neck.

“I’d love that.”

\--

“We’re getting low on gas.” The black-haired woman announced before stopping over a gas station with a small diner. “How about we grab something to eat as well?” she shot a quick glance towards Bora who just hummed in response, busy trying not to fall asleep.

“There’s just a few kilometers away to Geekcreek, we’ll arrive in about an hour or so.” Siyeon then munched on her burger, groaning in satisfaction as the savory greasy junk food filled her mouth. “This is some good shit.”

Bora rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her, Siyeon has her leg propped on her seat as she devours her food, sauce dripping everywhere.

And Bora being the clean freak that she is, grimaced every time Siyeon manages to drip sauce over her jeans. Her eyes flickers over the spot of mustard on the taller woman’s lower lip, her hand reaches over unknowingly.

Pressing softly at the soft flesh that is Siyeon’s luscious lips, sliding her thumb over the condiment. “You’re such a kid.” She muttered softly, eyes trained over the taller woman’s lips.

Siyeon beamed, full teeth and cheeks full of food. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bora forced herself to finally meet the other woman’s eyes. She returned her smile before proceeding to eat her own food.

“Is there something you wanna do? Somewhere you want to go?” Siyeon genuinely asks, they can do whatever they want and go wherever they want with no one to tell them otherwise.

“How about stargazing?”

And that’s how they ended up at the cliff overlooking the entirety of Geekcreek, huddled over the hood of Siyeon’s car, wrapped under a warm blanket as they look at the sky. Pointing over constellations, giggling over corny jokes, and spouting nonsense with Siyeon’s Squawking seagulls' collection plays softly at the stereo.

They spent hours staring in the sky that Bora got tired of it and decided that the taller woman’s side profile is more interesting and beautiful to look at, she can see the constellations and the whole galaxy in Siyeon’s eyes anyways.

“What are you looking at?” Siyeon teased, looking back at the red-handed woman who has her face flushed. She chuckles at Bora’s reaction.

Siyeon’s breath tickles her face and as they stare at each other’s eyes, Bora tried to count the stars on the taller woman’s eyes. “What?” Siyeon asked. The space between them dissolving every second.

“What?” she parrots. Eyes flickering down to Siyeon’s perfect nose down to her inviting lips.

But before they can close the distance between them, a drop of water fell on her cheek. The cold sensation sending shivers down her spine. The women flinched away from each other and as they look up at the now starless night sky, the rain started to pour.

They scrambled off the hood to enter the car. Bora pulled the door open, making the music escape louder and blend with the drizzling sound of the rain.

Siyeon grabbed her hand before she could climb in the vehicle, turning back to the other woman with a confused face, she watched Siyeon bow slightly towards her. “Can I have this dance?”

Bora can’t stop the fits of giggles escaping her lips at the sudden invite but how can she turn her down when Siyeon looks at her like she holds the whole world in her hands.

And so they danced to the sound of their laughter with Squawking seagulls’ acoustic version of their song and the rain hitting the pavement.

Bora doesn’t even know why nor she cares as they dance under the storm with her favorite dress drenched and ruined.

\--

A week has passed since Bora decided to join Siyeon in her escapades and that decision alone feels like the best she has ever done.

The dry hot air licks her skin, the sun glaring but nothing could stop her from standing up from her seat with her arms spread wide open, yelling the lyrics to some metal song that she grew accustomed to as they drive through the highway, slowly nearing the coast.

“I’m flying!” Bora exclaims, smiling widely as she reenacts the famous scene from Titanic.

“Be careful, Rose.” the driving woman warns. Bora giggles when her face met a strong surge of breeze, the air smelling more like the sea as the time pass by. Siyeon has her fist clenched on the smaller woman’s shirt in order to keep her steady and preventing her from accidentally falling off of the moving vehicle.

They rented a small cottage near the shore of Paradise beach, once they settled their belongings inside, they opted to take a walk by the shore barefooted. Feeling the soft white sand in their toes, the two basks at the sense of serenity in that moment.

Siyeon walks a few steps behind the auburn haired woman, watching the latter twirls and skips at the sand and make small splashes of water. The small noises of delight that Bora lets out paints a look of adoration in the taller woman’s face. Siyeon shook her head at the sense of secondhand embarrassment at the display of childishness but the huge grin in her face tells otherwise.

“What are you smiling at?” Siyeon looked up towards the voice and let out a quiet gasp, the words caught up in her throat at the sight in front of her.

Bora stands facing her. The setting sun creates a halo, making her glow and illuminating her features, bathing her skin with soft oranges and pink with her white dress dancing with the soft sea breeze. A soft smile playing on her lips as she glances at Siyeon with her eyes bright and clear.

Ethereal.

“Cat got your tongue, Miss Lee?” She teases before taking a step forward, closing the distance between them.

“Mhhhhh” Siyeon drinks in the sight and without thinking she pulled Bora by the wrist, snaking her arms in her waist as she places her head at the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“What’s gotten into you?” Bora asked softly but hugged her back regardless, wrapping her arms at Siyeon’s neck, pulling her even closer.

They stayed like that for minutes, chuckling every time a seagull squawks.

Their little bubble was interrupted by loud cheers and music playing, pulling out, they both looked at the direction of the noise. Meters away, there seem to be a wedding celebration, with white and pink ornamental flowers decorating around the event tent.

The two shared a knowing look before making their way towards the said tent, hands clasped together.

Bora and Siyeon hovers over the table of food, plates full of different types of dishes. Both sporting a cheshire grin at the thought of having their stomach full of free delicious food. They happily settled at a table at the furthest side of the venue, wanting to be as lowkey and subtle as possible.

They finished their food without being called out or so they thought.

“Excuse me, I don’t want to be rude but who are you?” the party crashers sat still, guilt washing over them. Bora cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

“W-we…er…we’re friends with the…with the bride.” Bora managed to speak without her voice faltering. She mentally patted her back for not being too obvious.

But the middle-aged woman just arched her eyebrow, not fully buying Bora’s lie. “Which one?” the duo was taken aback at the question.

Bora side-eyed her partner in crime “I thought this is a het wedding celebration?” she widens her eyes, tilting her head.

“Don’t look at me” Siyeon then avoided her eyes and scratched the back of her head.

They communicated with their eyes but since the taller woman seems to leave her to deal with this alone, she felt a slight pain at the sudden betrayal.

“Traitor.” She spat under her breath but loud enough for Siyeon to hear.

The smaller woman smiled awkwardly at the older woman, trying to save some time as she silently prays to any deity or god to save her from this suffering.

“Bora? Bora is that you?” and alas, a true angel appeared.

“Minji!” Bora pounced at the godsend angel, wrapping the woman in a crushing hug. Siyeon watching closely from her seat.

The older woman seems to be satisfied enough that they actually know someone from the celebration and finally left them alone.

“What are you doing here?” Minji asked as she pulled away, her hand placed at the small of Bora’s back.

“We crashed the party, I’m sorry! Please don’t tell the newly wedded couple.” Bora begs, hands gripping Minji’s forearm.

Minji looked at her funnily before erupting to a burst of full-blown laughter, wiping the forming tears in her eyes, she patted Bora at the head as she tries to calm herself. “You never changed and don’t worry, you’re safe. I'm the one who got married today.” She smiles warmly. “I tried to send you an invite but your parents said you moved out.”

And now that she said it, Minji was clad in a pink flowy dress that hugs her curves perfectly and in her head rests a flower crown.

“WHAT?!”

“Ah so loud” Minji covered her ear at the sudden eardrum attack. “Yes, I got married today so please stop killing me in your head.”

Siyeon’s eyes widen in size of platters when Minji directed the last part towards her. “N-no! I wasn’t!” she waved her hands frantically, denying the accusation but the other woman threw her a sly smirk.

“I’m messing with you.”

“By the way, Siyeon this is Minji. A close friend from college.” Bora clasped her hand on Minji’s shoulder “And Minji, this is Siyeon.” She then motioned to the still dumbstrucked woman.

“Very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Minji sweetie, there you are.” A taller woman joined them in the table, white dress and sporting a flower crown similar to Minji’s. “Your friends?”

“Yes. Yoohyeon, this is Bora and Siyeon.” Her wife motioned her hand to the two women.

“Hi! It's so nice to meet you!” Yoohyeon beamed, snaking her arm on Minji’s waist. “I’d like to talk to you guys more but I have to borrow Minji for a dance. Is that okay?”

“Sure. I’ll catch up with you later.” Bora nodded as she shooed her friend away.

The two women watched the couple make their way towards the dance floor. Watch them pull each other close and start swaying their bodies to slow dance.

It was an endearing sight and the two couldn’t help the smile on their faces.

“Well, we can’t lose,” Bora said, offering her hand.

“Do you seriously want to take the spotlight from your newly wedded friend?” Siyeon eyed her in disbelief, but the grin creeping in her lips gave her away. She eagerly took the smaller woman’s hand in her own and lead them to join the couple.

Bora gingerly wrapped her arms on the taller woman’s neck, staring deeply on the latter’s enticing dark orbs. “Hi.” she greeted with a shy smile, fingers massaging Siyeon’s scalp making her lean to the touch.

Bora watches Siyeon’s eyes travel all over her face before stopping to look profusely to her lips then back up to meet her eyes.

“Hi.”

Her chest constricts at the tone of the taller woman’s voice. Soft, low, and alluring. Bora wanted nothing more but to kiss her then and there.

The song ends and was changed with a more upbeat song, the people erupted into loud cheers and floods the floor as they all danced. People started to bump into them and so they didn't have any choice but to pull away.

As much as it was frustrating that she couldn’t taste those inviting lips, they had a fun night. The couple pulled them in further in the crowd of people to dance with them.

It was a night full of laughter, joy, and feelings as they celebrated Minji and Yoohyeon’s wedding.

\--

“Come on now” Siyeon tilted her head, motioning for the smaller woman to go first. They happened to stumble upon this diving spot in Paradise beach.

Bora’s eyes widen in horror, shaking her head. “I’m scared.” Her body shakes as she looks down from the cliff, approximately ten meters down.

She regretted the idea of suggesting to trek this area with Siyeon.

“Take my hand. It’ll be less scary if we do this together, won’t it?” Siyeon smiled gently but she knew that the taller woman won’t force her to do something she wouldn’t like.

And Bora then took the offered hand in her own, Siyeon squeezed her hand gently before tugging her. Still full of hesitation, the smaller woman let Siyeon drag her headfirst, soon their hesitant steps grew bolder. The gnawing feeling of dread and fear on Bora’s chest was replaceed with excitement and anticipation.

With their boisterous laughter filling the air, they jumped off.

Nothing seems scarier than the mysteries and uncertainties of the deep blue sea, but off they dived. Bora doesn’t care as long as she has Siyeon to hold her hand to this massive deep waters.

Cold waters swallowed them with a huge splash and Bora clings to Siyeon for her dear life, arms wrapped tightly to the taller woman’s shoulders as she gasps for air.

Siyeon’s laughter rings in her ears as she coos her for being a such princess, she whines, hiding her face on the other woman’s shoulder, giggling.

The cold water sends shivers throughout her body but as Siyeon pulls her closer, warmth spreads throughout her chest.

\--

Siyeon plays with her hair subconsciously, twirling and twisting the locks with her fingers. Both lying in bed, staring at the ceiling in silence with nothing but the sound of their heartbeats singing in perfect harmony. Bora snaked her hand under the taller woman’s shirt and started to draw circles on the soft delicate skin of her stomach.

“What’s on your mind?” She prodded.

“Nothing much. Just thought how we never really talked about ourselves but seems like we know each other like the back of our hands.” She chuckled lowly “And I figured why not start now? I want to tell you about myself.”

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to tell you so just shut up and listen. I ” She playfully tapped Bora’s head and took a deep breath before starting. “I ran away too, well not really but technically speaking, I’m running away from my responsibilities. My dad has been pressuring me on inheriting the company so he forced me to take up business at college and it has been two years since I graduated but instead of accepting my fate, I packed my bags and started traveling. I sent him a message that I’ll take over after three years of complete freedom and now I have like about a year or so left.”

“But you don’t have to force yourself in taking over if its something you don’t really want to do. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“It's not that I don’t want to do it. I guess the pressure is too much for me and I’m not ready yet. And with that being said, will you come with me when the time comes that I have to go back home?” Siyeon stopped playing with Bora's hair and glanced to her side, searching for her eyes in the dark room.

Bora smiled, pinching the skin of the other woman’s stomach “Are you proposing to me?”

“Only if you want to.”

“What?” she laughed nervously, trying to calm her heart and face flushed. “I would love that,” Bora mutters softly, her heart nearly jumped out from her ribcage when Siyeon planted a kiss at the top of her head.

“Good then.”

\--

Bora never knew this day will come.

She felt Siyeon squeeze her hand, eyes focused on the road as she drives to the train station. The dread boiling at the pit of her stomach is starting to eat her wholly. She started to play with the taller woman’s hand, trying to ease herself to what’s about to come. Or end. Depends on how she’ll make up her mind.

Her sister called her last night, demanding her to come home as her dad fell ill and now is on his death bed.

When she left Queensville, she was determined to never go back to that shithole. Her family was never supportive of her, they never really cared about her, all they ever cared about is the family’s image in that town full of snobby rich people so they forced her to be as perfect as she can be. It was too suffocating for her so she decided to run away.

And now she has to go back.

Because no matter how shitty her life in that household was, her dad was the only one who actually cared about her.

She appreciates how Siyeon is driving slower than usual. Savoring their remaining time together, Bora wanted to stay right there in the passenger's seat, holding Siyeon’s hand.

And as the latter put her eyes on the smaller woman, at this moment now, Bora captures it in her mind and will always remember how Siyeon’s eyes were full of adoration.

Her lips formed a small smile before turning her attention back to the road.

Now she’s standing at the platform, waiting for the train to come. “Can’t you come with me?”

“Trust me, baby, I’d love to.” Siyeon cups her cheek, running her thumb to the soft skin.

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because it's your family, I don’t want to get in the way and take all of your attention.” Bora pulls her in, tucking her head on the crook of Siyeon’s neck.

“We'll see each other again, right?” She inhaled, intaking Siyeon’s intoxicating mint perfume.

“Of course.” Siyeon placed a tender kiss on Bora’s temple.

The train comes and Bora’s heart drops.

“This is it, huh?” She shifts on her feet, placing her weight from one to another. Gazing over Siyeon’s eyes that despite being sad, still holds the whole universe in them.

The taller woman stood there with Bora in the doorway, the auburn-haired woman’s hands started to shake.

“Fuck it.” Siyeon then pulled her in and Bora felt a little braver. Something in Bora bloomed like a flower in spring, red, vibrant, and beautiful. The kiss was never she experienced before, It’s electrifying, it’s exciting, It’s sweet, it's perfect, really something, it's fearless.

Out of breath and with eyes still closed, they rested their foreheads together.

“Till next time?” Bora didn’t know she was even crying until Siyeon reached over to wipe her tears away, cradling her face. She smiled so tenderly her heart melts.

“Of course we’ll meet again.” She nodded since she can’t form any coherent words. Siyeon pulled away and she almost grabbed her hand back but she knows she had to go.

“Have a safe trip Kim Bora.”

“You too.” With hesitant steps, she finally climbed in with a heavy soul.

They held each other’s gaze until the door closed and the train finally moved and the last thing that Bora saw was Siyeon’s soft smile.

\--

“'Sup cutie wanna ride?”

Bora moved her gaze from her feet towards the confident voice accompanied by the smooth hum of the engine of a black Bentley continental convertible.

She scoffed loudly, her face contorts in pure distaste “No thanks, I’m good.”

“Aw. That would be a waste, you're gonna miss the opportunity to ride with a hot woman.” She winked and Bora rolled her eyes at the smug look of the jet black haired woman.

“Oh God. Shut up, Lee Siyeon” She laughed as she opened the door of the vehicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Tbh i'm not sure if i portrayed the essence of the song well, kinda rushed and I had more plans on this but I'm satisfied how it turned out. could be better though.
> 
> Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading!
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO STREAM AND VOTE FORE DREAMCATCHER!
> 
> @WonHaxicated


End file.
